eslshirazfandomcom-20200214-history
Reminding of the best one!
Reminding Of The Best One Have you ever thought about yourself?That how smart,powerful,sensible,beautiful… you are! And the last thing that you can understand is that you are not that person that you want!! You want to have a more glittery face,to be more enthusiastic,more rhetoric in talking. And that means your happiness is impotent. But suddenly you are full of joy!It's like that you are soaring up into the air.With great senses and feelings,rapture could be the only reaction to this happiness. Let's see what does '''SHAKESPEARE '''say…. SONNET No.'' XXIX. When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries And look upon myself and curse my fate, Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd, Desiring this man's art and that man's scope, With what I most enjoy contented least; Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising, Haply I think on thee, and then my state, Like to the lark at break of day arising From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings That then I scorn to change my state with kings. ''1.When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes I all alone beweep my outcast state'' ' When you see that you have no friend and everything has a bodkin in front of your happiness. You should only shed your grief like dews in the morning. ''2.And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries And look upon myself and curse my fate, ''But what's the uses of pearls,when there's no one to care about the shinny dews of your eyes. In these dews you can see your countenance,but just the same as you don't like. ''3.Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, Featured like him, like him with friends possess'd, ''You're saying "I wish I had that treasure that he has,that happiness that they have. Zealous friends that thay have,and I was someone else. ''4. Desiring this man's art and that man's scope, With what I most enjoy contented least; ''' ''Your eyes can see the beauty and respect that others have. And those treasures that you have in your life seems to be useless for you. 5''.'' Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,'' Haply I think on thee, and then my state, In all these thoughts you curse yourself. But suddenly you look at skies,what can you see?An invincible surmise,that reminds of somebody. ''6.'' Like to the lark at break of day arising From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; In that rememberance your soul soaring up into skies.Because you don't think about yourself anymore. And you are separated from this forlorn earth. ''7.' ''For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings That then I scorn to change my state with kings. ''And you don't know how to appreciate your love,that all this wealth has been brought by love. In this state a king will appeal to you that let's switch our scepters,but you should be ashamed of yourself to change your crown for the awe without love!! '' 'So whenever you're not satisfy with what you are,just don't think about yourself. '''